The present invention relates generally to a release assembly. More specifically, it relates to a clutch release assembly which releases a pull-type clutch by extracting the radially inward margin of its diaphragm spring in the direction of an associated transmission.
In a conventional clutch, composed of a clutch disc and a clutch cover, a diaphragm spring drives a pressure plate toward the flywheel of a motor, thus sandwiching the clutch disc between the pressure plate and the flywheel in order to engage the clutch. In a pull-type clutch, a release assembly extracts the radially inward margin of the diaphragm spring toward the transmission in order to release the clutch.
A conventional release assembly for a pull-type clutch is shown in FIG. 4, in which the line O--O represents the axis of clutch rotation. In the figure, a release bearing 101 is provided adjoining the radially inward margin of a diaphragm spring 102. An outer race 103 of the release bearing 101 is fixed onto the radially inward margin of the diaphragm spring 102. An inner race 104 of the release bearing 101 is supported by a tubular retaining rim 105. The retaining rim 105 is detachably connected through a linkage 106 to a support sleeve 107 embracing the main drive shaft 21 of a transmission (not shown). The support sleeve 107 can be driven in the axial direction of the main drive shaft 21 by a drive mechanism (not shown).
When the support sleeve 107 is driven in the axial direction, the radially inward portion of the diaphragm spring 102 is contiguously moved in the same direction by means of the retaining rim 105 and the release bearing 101 in order to either engage or release the clutch.
If the clutch and the transmission happen to be misaligned, or if they do not possess coinciding axes, the release bearing 101 and other parts of the release assembly disposed between the diaphragm spring 102 and the support sleeve 107 are subject to stress damage, which thus deteriorates the durability of the release assembly.